Over the years, a variety of different types of light fixtures have been developed. Within a light fixture, radiation is emitted by a light bulb or some other type of radiation generator. Most light fixtures involve considerations of optical control of this radiation. In addition, most light fixtures involve considerations of thermal control relating to dissipation of heat emitted by the radiation generator. Although existing techniques for optical and thermal control have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects.